Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trolling devices and more specifically it relates to a submersible ice fishing troller system for efficiently trolling a fishing lure or bait beneath an ice surface and locating fish on sonar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice fishing is a popular sport in the northern states. Ice fishing involves the drilling of an ice hole into the ice and then lowering a fishing line with a lure/bait attached to the distal end thereof through the ice hole. The main problem with conventional ice fishing techniques is that no movement of the bait/lure is achieved other than an up/down vertical movement caused by the user raising/lowering their rod.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,385 to Blease; U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,950 to Hood; U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,399 to Hickman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,362 to Baumann et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,802 to Langer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,761 to Langer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,376 to Currier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,764 to Powell; U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,301 to Scanlon; U.S. Patent 2002/0085452 to Scanlon; U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,695 to Langer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,815 to Rodgers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,747 to Williams; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,287 to Hood.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently trolling a fishing lure or bait beneath an ice surface and none of them allow for the locating of fish. Conventional ice fishing techniques do not allow the fisherman to actively move the lure/bait similar to trolling on open water.
In these respects, the submersible ice fishing troller system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently trolling a fishing lure or bait beneath an ice surface.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of trolling devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new submersible ice fishing troller system construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently trolling a fishing lure or bait beneath an ice surface.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new submersible ice fishing troller system that has many of the advantages of the trolling devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new submersible ice fishing troller system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art trolling devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a submersible unit in communication with a control unit, a downrigger clip attached to the submersible unit, a line release attached to the submersible unit, and sonar. An actuator unit mechanically connected to the line release and remotely activated allows for selective release of the fishing line from the line release after a fish has bitten. The submersible unit automatically travels to the bottom of the ice after the line release has been opened.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a submersible ice fishing troller system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a submersible ice fishing troller system for efficiently trolling a fishing lure or bait beneath an ice surface.
A further object is to provide a submersible ice fishing troller system for locating fish beneath an ice surface.
Another object is to provide a submersible ice fishing troller system that is simple to operate and utilize.
An additional object is to provide a submersible ice fishing troller system that is capable of trolling within a body of water beneath an ice surface.
A further object is to provide a submersible ice fishing troller system that is remotely operated.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.